


【翻譯】全年最好的一天 It's the Best Time of the Year

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Holiday Cheer, M/M, couples figuring out christmas, happiness, the boss comes to visit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林與伊格西在一起了，決定要慶祝聖誕節。梅林準備好要讓他的人類擁有一個超乎想像的最好的聖誕節。
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642





	【翻譯】全年最好的一天 It's the Best Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's the Best Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888946) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「伊格西？」

「什麼事寶貝？」伊格西從晚餐裡抬起頭：「順便說，老樣子，超好吃。」

「謝謝。我對我們的關係有一項擔憂。」

伊格西放下叉子。「好。你要說什麼？」

「聖誕節，」梅林點頭。「還有幾個禮拜就到了。我對那整個活動有著複雜的感情，但歡迎你的意見。」

「我很喜歡？」伊格西半問半答。他往後靠上椅背：「嚴格來說這是你的第三個聖誕節了。」

「第一個不算因為當時我知道我的時間要到了，我能感覺得到，於是沒怎麼注意到。」梅林戳著盤裡的食物，通常他很喜歡自己煮的義式料理的。「第二個時我們還是朋友，而你幾乎沒有特別裝飾，完全在你媽媽那慶祝的。」

「而今年我們是一對了，」伊格西微笑。「伴侶。」

「是啊。我感覺要被撕成兩半，」梅林承認。

「好吧，這是要來聊人類超怪並同時來場感情談判嗎？」伊格西看著他，而梅林只是聳聳肩膀。「我去洗碗，然後端茶和布丁去客廳。我們來解決這事。」他繞過餐桌親了下梅林頭頂。「去吧，」他輕推，梅林離開去客廳了。伊格西清理餐桌，試著想像各種聖誕節會讓人感覺要被撕成兩半的理由，準備好要面對爭吵，又或單純的滿滿的解釋。他把東西都放上托盤後將它們帶到客廳，梅林正用著一條繩子跟JB玩耍。他們在一起時超可愛。「好，所以為什麼聖誕節讓你感覺要被撕成兩半？」

「稱耶穌為上帝唯一的兒子就是狗屁胡扯，」梅林說。「他造了亞當夏娃，按照定義他們也是他的孩子。技術上來說他造了我們。我不是要死揪著不放，但我是說一切都該是平等－」

「這就像是什麼，老爸重婚忘了他的第一個孩子人們還幫他創造了個節日嗎？」

「完全不是那樣，」梅林說，然後頓住了。「雖然我想那是最接近的說法了。我是說上帝可以來親我屁股啦，他爛透了而我他媽的每一天都很高興我躍下了，但還是。」

「但仍然。」伊格西捏了捏他的腿。「抱歉，但上帝不能親你屁股*，我的工作。」

「不過，真的，教堂還把其他節日也都拿來做一樣的事。而你要知道在節日期間，那些處於灰色地帶的靈魂翻落至我的部門的機率增加了百分之十七。那巨量的抑鬱與消費主義與愚昧，你還要知道，平克勞斯貝(Bing Crosby)在我的部門裡。我討厭他的聲音。」

「是嘛，我也沒喜歡過他。不過那些理由都只是讓你不喜歡聖誕節，或是至少不懂大家有什麼好忙乎的。但你說了被撕成兩半。」伊格西從盤子裡拿起一塊小圓餅。

「你會唱聖誕歌，那讓我感到快樂。黛西非常興奮，那讓我興奮。我喜歡松樹的味道。還有裝飾小燈。我喜歡裝飾小燈。還有我最喜歡的前一百名愛情小說裡有好一些是設定在聖誕節。看起來如果你有著一位你非常敬愛欣賞的人，那節日是可以接受的。」

「我絕不會要求你參與任何你不想做的事的，」伊格西發誓，「但老實說，如果能跟你一起進行整個聖誕節活動會很有趣的。尤其我們到處掛起槲寄生的話。」他朝他眨了下眼睛，但梅林只是回以空白的表情。「你必須親吻跟你一起站在那底下的人。」

「可是只要你想你隨時都能親我。」

「有點節日精神好嗎寶貝，」伊格西把梅林手中的杯子拿走，放到茶几上。他快速地谷歌了一張槲寄生的照片。「噢看哪，我們在槲寄生底下呢，」他說著把手機舉到頭頂。伊格西咧開嘴爬到梅林腿上。「遵照傳統，梅林，我們必須要。」

梅林雙手放到他的腰上：「傳統的聖誕節？」

「他媽的為什麼不呢，作為我們的第一次？」

梅林點頭：「的確他媽的為什麼不呢？」

然後他們在槲寄生底下接吻。

  
＊

「為什麼是我陪你購物？」哈利抱怨。「如果這是你跟伊格西的傳統聖誕節，為什麼是我跟你一起待在這些店裡？」

「第一，記住家庭規則，我和他要避免一起購物，為了我希望我們哪一天能有的性生活。還有第二，在我的好幾本小說裡，假日驚喜裝飾都跟美好喜悅一起出現。我要把他所能承受的美好與喜悅都帶給他，」梅林說，雙眼閃爍著曾有一次將天堂的天使長們逼退的戰鬥火光。「他想要傳統的，我們就把房子裡的一切上升至傳統。超級無敵霹靂傳統。只是沒有平克勞斯貝。」

「必須的，」哈利打了個顫。「不過如果我幫你，你也要幫我。」

「當然好，要幫你什麼？」

「我需要學會光明節陀螺之歌。」

「沒那麼難吧。」

「並通體地研究光明節。那似乎比一個他甚至沒操誰就冒出來的兒子的假出生日還要複雜。」哈利戳著一面展示櫥窗。「我給我的公寓買了一座古董光明節燈台。我要在我的店裡搞點節日歡樂氣息但又不太超過。有錢的白痴們喜歡”雅緻”。」

梅林把他要的一堆東西的其中一個放進推車。「今年沒有雅緻。伊格西想要我們過聖誕節－我們就過聖誕節。噢是的，我們要過聖誕節。」梅林把一個超俗的花圈門掛放進推車，然後頓住了。「為什麼那隻馴鹿在瞪我？」

「那塑膠玩意才不會瞪誰，」哈利說，然後也頓住了。他左右晃動了一下。「不，等等，它在瞪我們。」他繼續往前走，然後他們倆發誓那馴鹿的眼睛跟著他們動。「被附身了？」他伸出手摸了下那塑膠。「沒，沒感覺到什麼。」

「我不信任它。它想要破壞我跟伊格西的聖誕節，」梅林怒瞪著那只草坪裝飾。「它有計劃。」梅林伸出手，找到那塑膠上的接縫，把那馴鹿的頭扭了下來。「好多了。」他把馴鹿頭扔到地上。

「它還是在看我們。」

「我也是，」一個穿著背心與聖誕帽的男人開口：「而你們必須賠償並離開，否則我要叫警察了。」

「那玩意很邪門。」

「那是個塑膠製品，跟我來。」

「我們可以至少買完剩下其他的東西嗎？」

「不行，」那男人說。

哈利皺眉。「看起來這是一門糟糕的生意手段。他準備花個幾百鎊買推車裡面你們這些破壞地球的產品。可以輕鬆地支付你們在節日時期虐待的員工的薪水。」

「別擔心，哈利，他會因為他擁有的那些監視器影片下地獄的，」梅林對他微笑：「不是只有聖誕老人能看見一切。」梅林眼中的顏色旋轉變化著。「我想我們就去別間店買。」他點頭：「我們會再見面的，到時見。」

他們離開了，那名經理沒有追出來。「嘛，很高興我們今天做了這些，」哈利合起雙手。「下次運氣會好一點？」

「聖誕節氣氛。為了伊格西，」梅林看著他，哈利只是嘆氣。

「為了伊格西。」

那一天，他們成功地沒卸下另一隻塑膠馴鹿的頭。

  
＊

  
梅林為起居室擺上最後一點裝飾。他覺得看起來不錯。他用他的Mac book搜尋了裝飾房子的圖片，他認爲自己的成果還算差強人意。雖然茶几上只鋪了一塊聖誕桌布而沒放上蠟燭。他買的蠟燭不夠多。下次他會改進的。真假相雜的槲寄生從天花板垂掛而下。每半公尺就一個。那應該能讓伊格西提議的接吻機會成為節日體驗的一環。他絕對支持這項傳統。

「嘿寶貝，大門看起來很......節慶，」伊格西走進屋裡時大聲說道。「你真的很認真操的這那什麼鬼？」

梅林走進走廊。「一座聖誕老人雕像。」

「褲子掉下來的聖誕老人雕像。」

「銷售人員說那想表現出屁孩感(cheeky)。」

「不，沒能真的看到他的屁股(cheeks)。」伊格西還真的繞到了它的背後去看。「呃......梅林？」

「嗯？」梅林微笑著前後晃動。他等著伊格西讚美他的工作結果。「我為你準備了一個傳統的聖誕節！」

「這看起來像是Hallmark電影台在我家裡頭炸開了，」伊格西眨著眼睛望向四周。「整間房子都像這樣？」

「大部分都在這層樓，不過樓上也有零星地一些。來看看客廳，這裡才是重點區域。」梅林拖著他進到客廳。「嗒噠～」

「哇喔，」伊格西說。「真的，是Hallmark電影台。」

「你一直那麼說，我不知道那是什麼意思？」

「噢，好。那是個基本上二十四小時全年無休地播放聖誕節浪漫愛情片的美國頻道。就像是有一百本的Mills and Boon的聖誕節小說被拍成俗爛電視電影。」伊格西緩慢地轉著身環視所有的裝飾，無意識地說。然後他清醒過來發現到自己剛都說麼什麼。「噢老天，我不該告訴你那個的。」

「我跟你在一起的這段時間裡，你一直都知道有那頻道？」梅林怒瞪著他：「而你一直都沒告訴我？」

伊格西縮起肩膀。「聽著，我是在拯救我自己的神智好嗎？因為你一定會在剛開始時超愛那頻道，然後開始厭煩那些電影有多麽地全都該死的又白又厭女。我不告訴你是在幫你。他們從來沒有古裝片，你知道你有多愛古代愛情小說。」

「二十四小時全年無休的聖誕節浪漫愛情片，在我們正在慶祝一個傳統的聖誕節時你還打算把那當作秘密不告訴我？」

「我們自己就是一部聖誕節愛情片，你還要那些異性戀霸權的狗屎東西做什麼？」伊格西眨眼。「我不是那個意思－」

「我相信聖誕節吵架也是節日體驗裡傳統的一部分，我們能早早達到那目標挺讚的？」梅林拿起筆電。「抱歉啊，我需要去用我的macbook做點研究。」

「我的MacBook，」伊格西說，他試著露出微笑。「這裡頭看起來真的充滿了節慶氣氛，寶貝。喜歡這些槲寄生。」

「槲寄生在未來四十八小時將被無視，」梅林說完大步離開去研究那Hallmark頻道到底都有些什麼。

「哇，狗屎，」伊格西呻吟。他準備去追梅林，但不得不停下來了吞一聲尖叫。當他看向窗外時，看起來似乎有隻塑膠馴鹿正瞪著他不放。他往旁邊移動，發誓那雙眼睛跟著他。只是有點好奇為什麼它的頭似乎是用膠帶固定的。他飛快地關上窗簾，被那草坪裝飾品搞得心神不寧。

＊

「哈利，我必須向伊格西承認他是對的，我不喜歡，」梅林說。他正坐在金士曼裡，那裡頭的確被裝飾的很雅致。他還微微嘟起了嘴。「我過去整整三天全都拿來看Hallmark頻道的聖誕節電影了。每五部會有一部好看的。一部還可以，兩部就只是電影，然後有一部能讓我的靈魂悲痛哭泣，如果我有的話。」

哈利無視他繼續裁著手上的布，因為他知道這才只是個開頭。他是對的，梅林淘淘不絕地說了三十分鐘的Hallmark電影。「不要看就好了，」哈利說。

「可是預告讓我想看啊，想說這部應該好看。想說這次那男的會為了那女孩放棄他習慣的小鎮生活搬到城裡去－重塑他的人生。但那從沒發生。為什麼他們那麼恨有工作的女人們。還有為什麼總是單親爸爸，卻沒有單親媽媽？更重要的是，他們怎麼能徹底的沒有任何一點有色人種。好像他們很認真的確保那不會發生。我倒是挺喜歡那些秘密王子類型的。我可以只不看那些坎戴斯卡梅倫布爾(Candace Cameron Brue)演的－最終我會需要在我的部門裡處理她，不想現在就太常看到她的臉。」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，」哈利應道，繼續裁著他的布。「你覺得帕西佛會喜歡這個聖誕禮物嗎？」哈利頓了一下。「該死，光明節。操，搞清楚，哈利。沒那麼難。光明節，操，操。」他在梅林環抱住他時停下。「謝謝。」

「他會非常喜歡也非常感激他的節日禮物的，」梅林親吻他的臉頰保證。「我需要要請他來參加派對。」

哈利徹底僵住。「派對？」

「聖誕節的其中一部分，聖誕派對。我要辦一個。二十三號。有小菜。音樂。不大，但精緻。你的男朋友應該要跟你一起來。我掛了一大堆槲寄生。」梅林抖著他的眉毛：「你可以有一大堆親他的機會。有先確定了那天不是他的除了上帝什麼事都不做的宗教夜。」

「我不確定他是那麼解釋那個的。」

「夠接近了。你能向他轉達邀請嗎？還是我自己來？」

「我能轉達，」哈利說。「伊格西知道他要辦派對嗎？」

「不知道？」梅林皺眉。「這是件壞事對吧？」

「對，」哈利望著他：「現在你到後頭去，告訴他派對的事，還有關於Hallmark頻道他是對的。」

梅林嘟嘴。「他會很得意的。」

「接受吧。」

梅林點頭，往店後方走去。

  
＊

  
「梅林，我恨你，」伊格西說著又ㄧ次調整餐桌上的餐盤。「你他媽怎麼會覺得這是個好主意？」

「因為人們就這麼做！」梅林大喊著又一次檢查擺在電子爐上保溫的食物們。「節日派對是該死的整件事的重點！」

「我以前從來沒辦過派對！」

「太好了，因為我們部門超常辦！最近一次我們還有狂歡－」

「不，」伊格西飛快地說。「不，不，不行，不。」他把塑膠杯上一個水漬擦掉。「如果大家都覺得無聊怎麼辦？」

「我有一份聖誕節派對遊戲清單。還有一堆的啤酒和威士忌。」梅林停下他手上的動作走向伊格西。他指向天花板：「槲寄生。」

「你或許有點掛得太多了。嘴唇都有些破皮了。」

「你介意？」

「不介意，一點都不。」伊格西踮起腳尖親吻梅林。「好了，派對是七點半開始，表示大家差不多會八點出現，我們還有時間－」門被敲響。「操的誰會準時出席派對啊？」伊格西趕去開門。「喔對，早該想到你會準時出現的。光明節快樂，老兄。」

帕西佛提起一個明顯是裝著紅酒的禮品袋。「謝謝你，伊格西。佳節愉快。」他走入屋內，伊格西把他的大衣拿上樓收進他們臥房。當他下樓時，梅林正端出一個托盤，只是那上面放的不是食物。」

「梅林？」伊格西皺眉。

「節日氣氛，」梅林說。他戴著聖誕帽，托盤裡有聖誕帽、鹿角、精靈耳朵。「來，這個我不得不自己買材料來做。」那是一條用膠水黏上光明節陀螺圖片的髮箍。梅林微笑。「這可以吧？那個討人厭的傻瓜上帝應該不會為此用雷劈你？」

帕西佛大笑：「我想我是安全的。」他把髮箍戴上。

「我幫你拿啤酒，」伊格西說。門鈴再次響起。「為什麼一直有人來？」

「因為他們喜歡你，」帕西佛說。

「怪了，」伊格西說。

梅林打開門， 咧嘴露出大大的笑容。

「 **聖誕快樂我可以九點才睡覺！** 」黛西大叫。她穿著一套讓她看起來像是精靈的洋裝。「我從來不能九點才睡覺。」

梅林把精靈耳朵給她。「真好。」他歡迎地接下她的擁抱。「哈囉蜜雪兒，聖誕快樂。」

她穿著紅色的天鵝絨面連身褲，選了那對馴鹿角。「聖誕快樂，梅林。」她親了下他的臉頰。「你草坪上的那隻馴鹿很邪門。」

「我知道，我殺了它五遍了，只是它一直跑回來。」

「嗯，」她只回了這個。「來吧小姑娘，我們來看看有什麼點心。」

「巧克力。」

「先等一些蔬菜形狀的東西通過你的嘴唇再說。」

「不要花椰菜，梅林說那個不好。」

「是啊，我知道，」蜜雪兒朝他微笑，他毫不在乎地笑回來。「但是他說紅蘿蔔很棒對吧？」

「對。」

「迷你咖哩角裡有放紅蘿蔔，也很好吃，」梅林說。「它們要沾的印度酸辣醬是我自己煮的。」

「讚，」蜜雪兒和黛西一起說。

客人們一個接一個抵達，很快地，那棟小小的屋子裝滿了人。那不是個大型派對，只不過十來個人，但他們塞滿了一樓。哈利理所當然地是最後才到的那個，而他拒絕戴上任何一個梅林手中剩下的節日氣氛。他無視了梅林的嘟嘴走向帕西佛。「你不用真的戴著那個的，你知道吧。」

「他用心做的，我感激接受。」帕西佛咧嘴，把那取下戴到了哈利頭上。「可愛。」

哈利怒瞪著他，但當帕西佛捧住他雙頰時還是露出了笑容。「它可以待一會。」

黛西到處亂竄，因為她哥與梅林偷塞給她的甜食而精力過剩，人們偶爾隨著音響中的音樂唱起歌，消滅了好一些的食物與酒精。

「我操，真的進行得不錯，」伊格西看向所有人。哈利與帕西佛正在跟傑莫(Jamal)交談，他媽在跟書店店長聊天，後者在梅林買了那一堆給黛西的書後跟他交上了朋友。

「是啊。只是我還發了另外兩份邀請。亞伯拉罕說他已經有其他計劃了，然後嗯，另一份邀請的那人不關心這個啦。」梅林露出悲傷的笑容。

「你請了誰居然不來，我要揍扁他，」伊格西皺眉，梅林超努力準備這個節日活動，不准任何人讓他不開心。

「沒關係啦，」梅林說。「你媽跟黛西似乎準備離開了。」

蜜雪兒正在努力把黛西從最後抱著她的哈利身上拔下來。

「不要，他的翅膀好舒服，」黛西哀聲大叫。所有人因為那累壞的小女孩把哈利的手臂稱作翅膀而笑著。哈利朝梅林抬起眉毛，梅林只是點點頭後聳肩。他想他們改天需要談談黛西能看見什麼的事了。

「你的床也很舒服，而且事實上你已經待到九點半了，」蜜雪兒說。

「哇喔，」黛西打著呵欠讓自己被送回蜜雪兒手中。「掰掰好人們。掰掰我的惡魔們。聖誕快樂，還有光明節快樂。」所有人都融化於她的甜蜜之中，帕西佛忍不住伸手順了順她的頭髮。

「晚安，小可愛，」他說。這讓他想起了蘿西。他希望或許很快地他就能夠帶她進入他的這部分生活。與她的父母相比，這群人能給她好的影響的。不過她提過她最近有在跟一位女孩見面。或許那會帶給她快樂。「聖誕快樂，希望聖誕老人實現你的夢想。」他從來不理解為什麼家長們要對他們的孩子說那種謊，但他絕不會做任何破壞那些美夢的事。

伊格西取來她們的外套，然後大家七手八腳的確定黛西有被包得嚴實。蜜雪兒親吻他的臉：「聖誕節晚餐，大約三點過來？」

「我們會過去的，媽。」他保證。

「我很期待，」梅林附和。

剩下的人沒有小孩需要掛念，重新投入派對中。梅林拿出了熱蘋果酒，很烈的版本，一小時過後派對顯然即將結束，就在那時大門被敲響了。 

「不可能是要來抱怨太吵，」伊格西說。「我們不可能有那麼大聲。」

梅林走向大門，當他將門打開時，尖叫了。哈利與伊格西衝了過去，然後也尖叫了。門外是那頭愚蠢的塑膠馴鹿，滿是刀戳的傷痕，被扯下又重新裝回的四條腿，站在那，靠膠帶把頭支撐在原位。「操的什麼鬼？」

他們三人都聽見了一陣咯咯笑聲。「噢天啊，你們應該看看自己的臉！從他第一次向我們展示人類的想法之後就再也沒看過你們的這表情了。」那男人揮揮手，那馴鹿消失了。「完全就是我送我自己的聖誕禮物。我能選聖誕帽嗎？」

伊格西看向梅林：「寶貝，你的另一份邀請是發給老大？」

梅林點頭，瞪著他的兄弟。「你當然可以拿聖誕帽，」他慢慢地退開來。

老大走進屋內：「看起來很棒，梅林。」

「謝謝。」

「老大，」哈利語氣微弱地叫道。

「哈利，」老大一臉心碎。「我好想你。」他輕易地接住哈利倒在他身上的重量，緊緊地抱住他。「研發部門拿他們的發明在那混帳身上找到很多樂子，讓他保持熱度直到梅林回去，真正地處理他。」

「等等，時間線不對啊，因為那混帳下去見尼克你時梅林還在下頭。」

「時間在老家的運行方式比較奇怪，」老大說。他戴上聖誕帽。「拜託告訴我食物還有剩，我超愛派對食物。」

「還剩一點，」梅林帶老大進到廚房。「你來了。」

「當然，」老大微笑。「聖誕節是家人的活動不是嗎？」他拿了一個盤子，將每樣剩菜都盛上一點。「所以我想連那個猶太人也能看見我吧？」

「我不知道，」梅林有些好奇。他們走進客廳，他帶老大走向帕西佛。「帕西佛，這是尼克，一位我跟哈利認識很久的人。」梅林不太確定為什麼自己會叫老大尼克，那名字很自然地就他嘴中冒出。大概是因為伊格西一直那樣叫他。

「哈囉，尼克，」帕西佛說。「很高興認識你。」

「哈，不確定該拿這怎麼辦，」老大承認。「但這可能是因為那所有纏繞在你身週的線索，而非是你本身。」

「我不懂，」帕西佛看向哈利。

「他習慣把他正在想的事大聲說出來，但又只說出一點？跟人說話時的怪癖，」哈利自然地回道。

「是啊，沒錯，我們就那麼說吧，」老大同意。「你和哈利很有趣。將會好好看著你們。之前沒有，在忙別的一些事，不過現在我會看著。」

「我跟他不是最近才認識的。」

「沒錯，你完全是另外一回事，」老大說。「這些肉丸太好吃了吧。」他吃下另外一顆，望向四周：「聖誕節超有趣！」

「體驗起來是很有趣，」梅林說。「我喜歡這節日的顏色。出門採買時看著那些靈魂很明顯地往地獄的方向倒去非常好玩。」

「我店裡今年有三個。」哈利補上。

帕西佛看著他們三人：「你們的的語調裡帶著奇怪的享受。」

伊格西匆忙趕了過來。「嘿帕西佛，我朋友傑莫有個問題只有你能幫忙回答。」他瞪了那三人一眼後帶著帕西佛離開了。

「晚點我有麻煩了，」梅林嘆氣。「為什麼你會來？說真的。」

「你邀請我，」老大看著他們。「我很高興你們倆放假，但操的我好想你們。奧馬爾(Omael)很好，但他不是你們。不是我的兄弟。每年的這個時候，天使們全都喧騰煩人。他們的聲響甚至在我們的地盤裡迴盪，那該死的歌聲。所以我就想啊，為什麼不呢？甚至還給你們帶了聖誕節禮物呢！」他從口袋裡掏出兩個小盒子交給他們。「等到聖誕節那天再開。」

他們只是看著他，然後撕開了包裝紙。老大咯咯笑著。哈利得到了一只領針，梅林是鑰匙圈。一對翅膀，左邊是他們過去的模樣，右邊是現在。「你們還要披著人類的皮幾十年，比你們之前有過的都還要久的時間。為了他們。有些保護會讓這簡單一點，並作為提醒。到頭來，你們是誰。我的。」

他們望著他：「我們屬於我們自己，」梅林低吼。

哈利看起來已準備好要掏出武器。「我們分屬於自己，」他說，努力抓住自己的最後一絲冷靜。

老大給了他們一個閃瞎人的笑容，那美麗從他身上傾瀉而出，派對中的每一個人都看向了他。「是啊，你們是，」他說。「很好，你們記得自己是誰。」

「我們從未忘記，」梅林說。「現在吃你的東西，還有去你的祝你快樂。」

老大點頭，走向其他客人，加入哪一首聖誕歌是最好的版本的討論。  
「你邀請他？」哈利哼了一聲，但把領針別上。

梅林將鑰匙圈滑入口袋。「聖誕節是家人的活動。」

「我想念他。」

「我也是，」梅林說。

伊格西走了過來。「嘿，所以寶貝，下一次魔王要來參加聖誕派對前先提醒我一聲，好嗎？尼克超級讓人困惑，我從來沒有過機會能夠在見到他前先做心理準備，挺煩人的。」

「你之前就遇過他了？」梅林和哈利轉過頭瞪大眼睛盯著他看。

「是啊，他不時就來看一下你們。他把我嚇個半死的那次我們有段詭異的對話，但事實上也挺不錯的？」伊格西皺眉。「我不知道，他很像你們兩個，但又完全不像。」

「是啊，」梅林同意。「下個聖誕節我會提醒你我有邀請他。」

「下個聖誕節？」伊格西問。

「這個嘛，很顯然這會變成每年的傳統了，我們的派對。」老大是最後一個離開的客人，沒有道別，只是一個眨眼然後他就消失了。他們稍微清理了一下，但把能留到明天再處理的留下。他們給自己倒了最後一杯酒後坐到聖誕樹下。

「這是個很棒的派對，」伊格西說。

「是啊。」

「是個很棒的聖誕節，」伊格西繼續說。他擲起梅林的手，親吻它。「我真的很高興你為了這事有些瘋狂。從來沒有人為了讓我快樂而瘋狂。」

「伊格西為了讓你快樂，我能做很多很多事，」梅林說。「包括你會在聖誕節早上打開的那份我買給你的世界上最完美的禮物。」

「不呢，我的才是最完美的。」

「伊格西，我用盡我的心力來讓這個傳統的聖誕節為了你完美。相信我，我的禮物是最棒的。」

「抱歉了，保證我的一定比你好。」

「賭你輸。」

「賭我贏。」

梅林把伊格西拉到自己腿上。「如果我贏了有什麼獎品？」

「一個完美的聖誕節之吻。那種會出現在你那些好看的Hallmark電影裡的。比那些更好。」伊格西說。「如果是我贏的話？那你也要給我一樣的。」

「我想這賭盤沒有真正的輸家了，」梅林將伊格西拉向自已，給他一道溫柔的吻。

「聖誕節裡沒有輸家，」伊格西說。「來吧，我想要抱抱。」

梅林確定了所有的蠟燭都有被吹熄，讓JB出去上最後一次廁所。他上樓，看見伊格西為他擺出了聖誕節睡衣。超俗的那種。他咧嘴笑著開心地穿上。他將伊格西拉入懷裡。「唱你最喜歡的聖誕歌給我聽，」他低聲說，然後在伊格西用完美嗓音唱出的聖誕快樂歌中睡著了。

*雙關搞死我，原文是梅林說"I mean god can kiss my arse."以及伊格西回"God can’t kiss your arse." Kiss my ass是巴結我或想得美之類的意思，梅林那句話本來要翻成上帝可以去吃屎但會變成伊格西要吃梅林的屎(喂)，換成意境比較相近的上帝可以吸我的屌啦但偏偏他們還沒......(氣弱  
直譯親屁股是最爛的翻法但我想不到別的辦法了orz


End file.
